VERY BIG SUPRISE
by karen suki
Summary: the host club is in for a big suprise when haruhi coems to school with really big news. and a supriseing attitude? first fanfic please be nice to me. rated T because i am paronoid. for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_this is my first fan fic so please be nice and tell me what you think_

It was already 7:30 in the morning and i had to still make the train on time and to make it worse i was still half asleep, and at the same time my father was trying to get ready. When my father was just about ready to leave he came into my room and handed me an envolpoe and kissed my forehead then left. On the other hand i just got done getting dressed and had to run to get to the train on time.

it was alreay 8:00 and first hour was well onits way. it was so hard for me to consentrait because i had a set of twins on my side pokeing me and asking what was wrong. When in realty nothing was wrong i was just tired. Thats when i remebered the letter that dad had given me, I took out the letter and was just about to read it when....

hikaru: whats that?

kaoru: yeah looks interesting. whats it say?

haruhi: i don't know let me read it and find out.

hikaru & kaoru: tell us what it says later.

haruhi: fine.

_Dear Haruhi_

_ I know it has been almost three years now, and you haven't seen them in a long time. but there parents are sending them to ouran _

_to attend school with you. __I just talked to them last night while you were at athe host club i know i should have told you last night but _

_I know you would get way to exited and decide to skipp school to pick them up from the airport. But we could not let you miss school _

_now can we, meka and mika alredy know about the host club and they will meet you after that to take you home and i was hopeing you _

_would introduce them to your friends so they wouldn't feel so weird they already know your situation and have promised not to tell they _

_just don't like you being there in the first place. i hope they don't do anything to rash but you should know how protective they are of you. _

_you are the only one to ever inter there world and they are dear to you same as you to them. to make it worse you have gained acsess to _

_hikaru and kaoru's world and i don't know how they will feel about that. you are important to them. But you should get back to your studies _

_because i am sure you are reading this in class instead of takeing notes. _

_love dad_

_P.S_

_they said that they wanted to play a game with you and that is there reason for going to the host club after hours. so i will warn you they _

_were smirking while they said this. HAVE FUN NOW. and don't hurt them._

haruhi stood up and walk to the twins and told them to meet her in the club room at lunch and bring the rest of the club with them, after that she raced out of the room with her bag and the letter smileing the way nobody has ever seen her before.

Hikaru: what do you think the letter said?

Kaoru: i have no idea but what ever it is it must be good.

the class went by very fast and at lunch they all went to the club room to meet up with haruhi. but when they got there they were so shoked to see the way she acted.

_~The club room at lunch~_

For the firts time sence they had meet her she was smileing and jumping around.

Tamaki: haruhi what is going on you called all of us here is something wrong/

Kyoya: yeah this better be important i had to skip lunch for you.

Haruhi: aw kypya-sempi don't be so mad_. and to scare every one she went up to him and patted him on the head._

Haruhi: OMG hunny i was so exited and i couldn't stay in the class room so i came here and i ended up bakeing a cake do you want some it is strawberry.

Hunny: yeah but whats the occasion?

Haruhi: well....... my dad gave me a letter telling me a big suprise and i got really exited.

hikaru: oh yeah what was in that letter after you got done reading it you got up told us to meet you here and ran away

kaoru: yeah and you had this goofy grin on your face it was so funny.

Haruhi: well... the letter told me that some that someone is coming home today and i got happy.

kyoya: and you brought us here why?

he was still a little pissed of that she patted his head.

if you like it so far then tell me and i will continue it. please be nice i have never writen one before and it might not be to good

_please if you want give me some writing tips. but thats only if you want to. _


	2. Chapter 2

_~thinking~_

_*action*_

_~recap~_

_Kyoya: and you brought us here why?_

_he was still pissed that off that she patted his head._

_~recap done~_

Haruhi: i brought you here to give all of you a warning.

kyoya:What would you have to warn us about?

Tamaki: yeah you shouldn't have to warn us for anything. we can take care of ourselfs.

haruhi: i know you can take care of yourselfs just fine, its just when it comes to them they can go.... a little overboard.

Kaoru: what do you mean a little overboard?

Haruhi: well they are a little protective of me and when my father told them about the host club he might have gone a little overbaord on a few things. and the funny part the only one that they have so far approved of me hanging out with around here is......

hikaru & kaoru: well who do they approve of? is it us?

Haruhi: well yes.

the moment that was said tamaki went strait to his "corner of Doom". meanwhile kyoya was still pissed that she did that to him and it is getting worse as the conversation goes on. so while they keep talking about useless things he is keeping an ieye on her dept and is raising it as she talks. meanwhile with the twins they were going around tamaki say how they were the ones chosen for haruhi. non to supriseing the entire time hunny and mori were sitting there eating the strawberry cake that haruhi had made.

haruhi: come on tamaki get out of that coner and stop growing mushrooms your being a _bit _over dramatic. don't you think?

tamaki: mother tell your daughter to be nice to her father i can't help it if i'm sad because her whole family hates me.

Haruhi: my whole family dosn't......ok i guess they kind of do. put that doesn't mean you can go into the corner and act like an idiot.

Tamaki: mother your daughter just called her daddy an idiot. tell her to stop.

kyoya: no and she better start explaining on why she had to bring us here to warn us or i will add to her debt for wasting my time.

haruhi:*giggle* sorry but even you might want to be warn because if i don't it will be added to my debt anyway. well lets see were should i start.... ok you see my cousins are very important to me and the reason that they have accepted the tiwins is because they are very simmilar to them because Meka and Mika are also identical twins and i am the onliy one that has ever been able to tell them apart. and acording to what my father has told me he told them tyhat i was also the only person to vere be able to tell hikaru and kaoru apart and so sence they know how important it is to have that type of person that would be why they aprove of you.

Kyoya:_ ~still pissed and getting worse as we speak~_keep going and why must we be warned about them?

hunny: yeah. and why dosn't he approve of me? did i do something wrong? *_tearing up*~runs to mori in tears~_

mori: ah...

Haruhi: of course he dosn't hate you hunny. and no you didn't do anything wrong its just that they don't know you and the reason that they like the twins is because they resemble them selfs and that is what i have to warn you all about.... _~paused~_

Tamaki: well what is so bad about them that we should get a warning daughter?

haruhi: 1 i'm not your daughter and 2 you know how hikaru and akoru lie playing games and pulling tricks?

hikaru & kaoru: hey we arn't as bad as to have to be warnd about other twins.

haruhi: no but as you are know to other people to be the "devilish" types in our household before they left we always have you guys as examples on good behavore. because meka and mika are about 10 times worse than you guys and i'm scared that if you guys meet that it will get even worse and i am hopeing that by any chance if you could get them to learn from you and not the other way around. and the reason that i warn you guys is because if you think your life is hell when hikaru and kaoru play tricks on you well it is going to get worse and tamaki if i were you i would not call me your daughter around them because like i said they are very protective and it mtght end up badly.

mori: How...

Hunny: yeah how will it end up badly?

haruhi: well you see when they get over protected they get a little ..... how do i put it..... they get physical. and if they got an stronger from the last insodent that happened i think they might be able to take out hunny and mori but if they fight fair they wouldn't be able to beat them the only way they would win is if they fight the way they like to. they are more into street fighting and sence i have not seen them in a little over three years i don't know how they fight anymore but i am the only one to be able to stop them if it gets dangerous but i don't want to have to do "that" in front of you so please don't cause any trouble. and for you kyoya i don't care how much you add to y debt just do tell them about it because there is one more thing that i have not told you before and i was hopeing that you guys would never have to find out because i have moved on from that insodent and i would of liked it if it would stay in the past but as soon as you guys see them you will "notice" something is different.

kyoya: hang on a second you said that they were being transfered here but you said nothing about how they were going to pay for it and we don't have anymore scholorship students coming in. so how are they going to pay for there schooling.

haruhi: well they can afford it because they are also very rich and when my mother got disownd from her family when grandma found out about what my father does for a liveing. but in the entire time they did not disown me so i am still very rich and instead of moving back into the main house when my parebnts were disowned i chose to stay there and to work for a scholorship to get into ouran instead of having to go to grandma for it and i had no choice if i wanted to go here because everyone in my family has attendend ouran so i have to follow as close to tradition as possible without leaveing my father.

hunny: wow so who is your grandma and how powerful is she and if you really have money then why don't you just pay off your debt instead of working so hard for it.

haruhi: well thats because to attend ouran without haveing any trouble i had to choose my fathers name instead of staying with the family name.

kyoya: well what is your real name and mabye i have heard of it and might remember something about it.

haruhi: the funny thing about that is , is the fact the momebnt i seen you i thought my cover was blown because when i was younger my grandmother would take me to your house for dinner at least once every two months but i guess you woulnd remeber me becuase you would always stay guiet no matter how much i bugged you. but to answer your question my real name is haruhi kengen.

hikaru & kaoru: kengen as in the royal family kengen.

haruhi: yeah i guess but the reason i never told you is because you guys liked me as a commener so i just stayed that way.

tamaki: wow my daughters a princess *_runs up and hugs her spinning around and around*_

the rest of the day was spent by haruhi telling them more and more about herself and before they new it, it was time to open the club but thankfully to the hosts it turned out to be a pretty fast day and it just flew by them and they were now cleaning up the room. haruhi was in the back putting away the tea sets they had used for the day as hunny was sitting there finishing off the cakes for the day and had mori standing beside him. tamaki was arguing something with the twins about how he would to be liked by her cousins and they were yelling back at him about how he would never be able to be liked by them. kyoya was on his lab top looking up information on haruhi kengen and how she disipered when her mother had died it is said that she left the country. at that time haruhi has just gotten done and was sitting on the couch reading and waiting for her cousins to arive.

hikaru & kaoru:_*sit down on eather side of her and get really close* _haruhi when are they getting here we're bored. so lets play a game.

haruhi: No

hikaru & kaoru: come on it wil be fun _*as they get realy close and wisper in her ear* _

haruhi: no i have to wait for my cousins and i don't want to be cought up in one of your _games _when they show up.

hikaru & kaoru: come on you know you want to play with us ha-ru-hi _*said in a wispery tone whilt they had there arms around her waist*_

tamaki: stop sexually harassing my daughter you guys. _*while he grabed her and kept her in heis arms*_

haruhi: tamaki let go of me.

still they ignored her and kept on fighting. thats when something -or someone- hit tamaki on the head makeing him let her go and haruhi was pulled into a hug by a set of identical twins that closely resembled haruhi. they had big brown eyes but they were a little sharper than haruhi's and there hair was just alittle darker but otheer than that they look like her.

Meka & Mika: do't touch our sweet cousin or we will make you regret you blonde dumbass. haruhi is that blonde guy messing with you like this everyday do you want us to take him out side to teach him not to mess with you/

Haruhi: _*giggles*_ no i am completely fine and you don't have to worry about him much i can take care of my self you should no that i had to live with you guys for like ever.

meka: true...

mika: very true.

meka & mika: so this must be the host club we have heard about. well are you going to introduce us or just stand there?

Haruhi: ok. well the one you hit was tamaki souh and that is hikaru and kaoru Hitachiin and that is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but we call him hunny and that is Takashi Morinozuka but we call him mori and last but not least that is kyoya Ootori. and every body these are my cousins meka and mika kengen._ *as she pointed to each indevidual as she spoke there name*_

* * *

so every one how did you like the latest chapter and please review i would love it if you did and i was kind of hopeing to get atleast five more reviews befor the next chapter so if you like it please review and tell me what you think.

so think you for all that have and will review and hopefully i will write the next chapter.


	3. Authors Note

I'm sorry but I have a bit of writers block I have thought of a few ways to continue this story but right now I am deciding on the best option so give me a little longer and it will be a lot better.

Sorry that I have not continued it in a while but I will soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club

_~thinking~_

_*action*_

_~recap~_

Recap: ok. Well the one you hit was tamaki souh and that is hikaru and kaoru Hitachiin and that is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but we call him hunny and that is Takashi Morinozuka but we call him mori and last but not least that is kyoya Ootori. And everybody these are my cousin's meka and mika kengen._ *as she pointed to each individual as she spoke there name*_

Chapter 4

"So I hear that you guys are a lot more trouble than we are…" said hikaru

"But can you prove it." Finished kaoru while they were smirking at the other set of twins.

Meka and mika look at each other and start laughing and then they looked over at haruhi and when they saw the death glare she gave they stopped suddenly. That's when meka had the courage to talk even though he was warned not to by his twin.

"Don't look at us Haruhi was the trouble child when we were younger so if you want advice ask her. She was the one that gave us the plans and the ideas and then she was so good at this that she never got into trouble because of her big brown eyes all she would have to do is put on a lacy dress and show a little tears and the parents would follow whatever she said." Meka said while the entire time haruhi was being held back by mika so she wouldn't kill meka for saying that. That's when she stopped fighting and she stood up turned around and looked at them.

"I don't know what you're talking about I was never like that, that and you have no proof" when she said the last part she stuck her tongue out at meka and mika. All of the host club members were staring at her like they didn't even know her because they know that hikaru and kaoru are bad but for her to be worse than them that is just plain scary. "Besides I don't think I was that bad, I just had trouble staying in school." *heh heh*

"Why would you have trouble staying in school, haru-chan?" asked hunny.

"Oh yeah haruhi you didn't tell them about the other reason that you got accepted here and it's not just about the scholarship, did you?" said meka and mika at the same time.

"No not really, it just never came into the subject. So actually I didn't lie. So that's a good thing right?" questioned haruhi

"Well are you going to tell us why you never stayed in your other school and the other reason why you got accepted here?" asked kyoya

In the mean time while all this was going on hunny went back to eating cake when meka and mika came up to him and mori to talk about something. The twins went up to them and stood there staring at hunny and mori both, not saying anything but just staring at them both for a little while.

"What?" questioned mori a little mad now because all they were doing was staring at them.

"Oh, sorry we were just wondering if you guys were the same people that we think you are is all" said the twins together.

"Well, who do you think we are?" asked hunny

"Well we thought that you guys are the ones that are at the top of the martial arts stuff for your families" said mika

"We are, I guess"*heh heh* said hunny.

"Oh, ok. So haruhi have you fought against them yet? When we were younger you said that if you ever met them you wanted to fight them and a few others." Asked meka. At that everyone turned to haruhi and just stared at her. "Come on haruhi don't tell me that you beat all of your teachers up and then when you got here you chickened out on us. Everyone in the family is scared of you when you get mad. I think it's because you only get that way when you get up."

"Haruhi, what are the other things that you have hidden from us? And please start from the beginning and tell us the whole story." Said kyoya while all the others just nodded their heads and kyoya just pushed up his glasses.

"Ok let see how I start this… um, ok I got it. You see when I was really young I would get really bored and meka & mika would always play together and I had nobody to play with so I would study certain stuff and learn how to do things that would most likely get me into trouble so I had to ask meka and mika to do my plans for me and just like I thought when you get caught doing something you would get into trouble. But I never really got into trouble because when I was younger I was always told to wear a dress so when meka and mika would tell the adults that it was all my idea I did the first thing that came to my mind and that was to cry and say I didn't know what I was doing but I knew it was all a lie and so did meka and mika, they were the only ones to ever be able to tell if I was lying or not just like I was the only one to be able to tell them apart. So that's when I learned something new, that if you cry you can most likely get away from anything that you got caught doing and for like the longest time the boys would follow my plan and get caught and so they would hate me for the longest time." She had to take a break to breath

"What kind of things would you do that would get you in so much trouble" asked hikaru

"well most of the things that I had meka & mika do were simple little things like going through the house and hiding thins like papers and notebooks but when I got my first lab top I got a lot of computer stuff and I learned how to hack first then I got bored with just knowing all of the family secrets that I started to hack into the schools computers and started to change things that I didn't like and stuff like that" said haruhi without even changing her expression.

"So that's what you always got kicked out of school for, is hacking?" asked hunny

"No way, I never got caught for hacking but I did get kicked out of a few schools for fighting. That was pretty troublesome it's not like they were really hurt all I did was hit a few of their pressure points and made them pass out and when they woke up they would always tell on me and I would get kicked out." Said haruhi and at that the entire host club members were surprised even mori and kyoya. Both meka and mika started to laugh at them when they saw their faces when she said that about the fighting but the laughing stopped when they heard tamaki say that she was his daughter and that she should not fight.

"What did you just call her you blonde dumbass?" asked mika

"Oh, I just said that my daughter should not be a fighter and that it was a bad thing" said tamaki without even noticing his mistake about calling her daughter.

"Tamaki, I swear you are an idiot I told you not to call me that." Right before she had time to finish her sentence meka and mika had a hold of him and were about to punch him in the face.

"Haruhi, please his face is worth a lot to us so please stop them before he gets really hurt." Said kyoya

"But I said that I didn't want to have to do 'that' in front of you guys" whined haruhi

"Please haru-chan their going to hurt him" said hunny about to cry

"Fine" haruhi said while walking up to the twins holding tamaki getting ready to land a punch right in his face. That's when they stopped what they were doing and looked at haruhi coming over to them. When she got up to them she stood right in between them and smiled and….

I know it's a cliff hanger but please tell me what you think and I want at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter so please be kind.

I know it's not the best. I do not own Ouran high school host club.


	5. AN

I'm sorry I am studying for finals and can't really concentrate on the stories but when they are done I will post a new chapter. Sorry it is taking so long I will make it up to everyone by having a really long chapter. (well longer than normal)


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club

_~thinking~_

_*action*_

_~recap~_

Recap- "Fine" haruhi said while walking up to the twins holding tamaki getting ready to land a punch right in his face. That's when they stopped what they were doing and looked at haruhi coming over to them. When she got up to them she stood right in between them and smiled and…. ~

So when haruhi got up to the three boy's she stood there for a second just so that they would notice her standing there and stopped. When they finally noticed her they stopped fighting but they didn't let go of tamaki. And to everyone's surprise haruhi started to tear up at the eyes and looked at the twin boys holding onto tamaki and said…

"I'm sorry it's all my fault, when tamaki and I meet he started to act like my father and when I noticed how much he really was like my father just let him start calling me his daughter and I didn't know that it would make you mad I'm sorry… so, so sorry you guy's must hate me now." And with that she turned around to leave but the twin boy's jumped her and started to hug her screaming for her to forgive them for being so mean and that they would never do it again. All of the hosts just stared at her while she was saying this and just when they were about to hug her and to get her to stop crying she turned around and… smirked. Right then everyone knew that she was manipulating meka and mika, but meka and mika.

Later after everyone had calmed down, conversation picked back up.

"Haruhi, do you want to eat cakes with Takashi and I?" asked hunny

"Wait a second, before haruhi can go and have fun with you guys she has some explaining to do." Said kyoya before she had her chance to escape.

"Well, what do you want to know?" asked haruhi hoping they wouldn't ask something she didn't want to tell them.

"How about explaining why they asked you if you have fought with hunny and mori yet." Said kyoya

"like I told you guys before that meka and mika could beat them up if they fought the way they wanted to, but with me I had more pride than anyone when it came to fighting, or at least in my family, so I would train myself to be as good as the best or even better. And at that moment, and still is, mori and hunny are the best I still do my training and everything but I can't fight them right now because you guys didn't know that I could fight so no matter how much it bugged me I couldn't do anything. And back when I was training and had reached past the level of all my teachers and anyone that my grandma could get me to fight with and I would still win I started to learn the pressure points and I would use that against people that would hurt others, I liked to protect people. But when I got here I thought that kyoya would recognize me, but sadly I was mistaken. And I was able to live without you guy's finding out. Oh speaking of finding out, because all of you already know about me now I can fight against mori and hunny. But only if they will accept the challenge.

****************************

(Later that evening)

"So, haruhi how do you want to fight? With me first or with mori first?" asked hunny

"I want to fight both of you at once." Replied haruhi

At that comment all of them looked over at haruhi surprised except meka and mika they just looked at her with a get on with it look.

"Why would you want to fight both of them at once when you know how the fight?" asked kaoru

"Because I know that I can beat them both at the same time, and I think it will be fun to see if they will hold back on me because of who they think I am. I want them to try and win" she replied like it was just a fact. "That and I want to see how good I really am I haven't had a real fight for a long time" *giggles*

"But how do you know that you can beat us on your first try?" asked mori

"I don't"

"Then why would you do this to yourself you can get really hurt" asked hikaru

"No she won't she might be stupid when it comes to her health but we can pull her out of it if we really have to…" said meka

"That and I don't think you should be worrying about her, I would be more worried about the other guy's." finished mik

"Why?" asked kyoya

"Because they are about to get majorly hurt, if she can beat up three top of the list martial arts fighters along with two amateurs then she can beat them.." said mika

"Oh, and you might want to have a first aid kit close by there might be blood" finished meka

"Ok, well everything is ready so let's get started" said tamaki

That's when the first fight for all of them to see haruhi in started

"All right start in 3…2…1" marked kyoya and then…

I know it's another cliff hanger but I got writers block and I know this chapter kind of suck and I'm sorry hopefully the next one is better

Thanks and please review and I hope you all have a great day. Thanks for reading this.

I do not own anything. (even though I wish I did) lol


End file.
